


Guinea Pig

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Cyber life delivers a new gun, and of course it needs to be tested.





	Guinea Pig

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who found the Detroit: Become Human fandom!!! *cheers*

“HANK! In my office. Bring the android with you.” 

“What the fuck did I do this time?” Hank thought grimly as he stepped into the captain’s office, bracing himself for another chew-out session. Conner followed along with his usual “politely curious” expression. The captain usually disregarded him, as most humans did. What function could he serve here? Was he a part of the reason Lieutenant Anderson was receiving disciplinary action? He had not meant to cause any harm to the Lieutenant’s already failing reputation.

“Hey, Hank. ...Relax, you’re not in shit...this time. CyberLife’s sent us a fancy new prototype gun for non lethal apprehension of suspects. I want to give it a test run before I send this thing out in the field.”

“Okay, what does it do?”

“It uses an enhanced form of binaural beats to force the target’s brain into a REM state.”

“In English?”

“It uses sound waves to make the target sleep,” Connor supplied, well accustomed to using simplified language for Lieutenant Anderson.

“Don’t interrupt me,” the captain snapped, “But yes, that's essentially it. You’re the lucky test subject.”

“Hey, what the fuck? You’re not gonna point that thing at me without knowing what it does!”

“It puts people to sleep, Hank, the same kind of thing you do after a long day. It’s perfectly safe.”

“Yeah, and what if you set it too high and the sound waves kill me, huh?”

“Hank, that’s not how sound waves work. Just relax, okay? Now all you gotta do is stay awake.” Hank deliberated for a few moments.

“...Whatever, just get this over quickly.”

“Android, your job is to catch him when he falls. Do not let him hit the ground, got it?”

“Got it.” Being slapped was not a particularly pleasant experience, nor was incurring Lieutenant Anderson’s wrath; given the choice, saving Lieutenant Anderson came first. He knew that now.

“Ready, Hank? One, two, three.” The captain pressed the trigger on the gun, a low whine filled the room, and Hank groaned, crumpling to the ground immediately. Connor caught him by the shoulders and lowered him gently to the ground as he tried and failed to keep his eyes open.

“Ugh...Wh...what the...fu…” The rest of the word was lost to a sigh as Hank went completely slack in his arms, and his scans registered the Lieutenant’s breathing evening out at a perfectly healthy seventeen breaths per minute.

“Lieutenant Anderson has entered REM sleep,” Connor said lightly, setting Hank down and standing, “Total time, fourteen point six five seconds. Impressive.”

“No shit,” the captain said in shock, “He’s sleeping like a baby. Put any human subject out like a light, absolutely zero threat to the officers. Now let’s see if it works on androids.” He pointed the gun at Connor and pulled the trigger.

“I am an andr…oid...” One by one, his systems started entering sleep mode by themselves, and he fought to reset them, but the gun was working too fast.

“I...really...don’t think…” He sank to his knees, struggling to reboot his motor components.

“It...will…be...” With his motor systems completely shut down he tumbled, landing hard on his side right next to the Lieutenant and staring into his sleeping face.

“Ef...fe…” His visual processors shut down, his vision fading to black. He took in one last artificial breath, then his final systems shut down and he let it out in a sigh. 

SLEEP MODE ACTIVATED

“...Forty point four nine,” the captain concluded, clicking his stopwatch, “Not bad. Not bad at all.”

***

“Ugh, son of a bitch…” Hank groaned, feeling pleasantly rested for the first time in a long time and absolutely fucking hating it.

“The fuck did that gun DO to me?” He sat up, staring around with a scowl. 

“Hey, Connor. Connor! Where the fuck are you?”

“First thing out of your mouth when you wake up is “where’s my talking garbage can?” a nearby officer quipped, “Lame.”

“Yeah, yeah, where is it?”

“I dunno.” And the officer left. Hank cursed aloud, then saw the gun, along with a note.

“This thing took you down in seconds. Takes about four times longer, but it’ll take down an android too. Your android’s being stored down in the janitor’s closet until it wakes up. Keep this gun on you, it’ll be useful out in the field.

-Jeff

“Fuck,” Hank cursed, getting up to go find Connor.

***

Connor’s eyes snapped open, and he looked around him. Brooms, a mop, cleaning supplies, cloths...all signs pointed to a janitorial closet of some sort. From his body position, he had been haphazardly dumped in and then left to wake on his own. He was an android, so he didn’t particularly care, of course, but he had been assigned to Lieutenant Anderson, and would have liked to remain with him. Considering the use of the gun had been experimental in nature, it would have been prudent for him to stay with Lieutenant Anderson and examine him for any ill effects. But, what was done was done. He would find Lieutenant Anderson and ascertain his well-being then. Just as he was going to reach for the doorknob, the door burst open to reveal Hank, looking furious.

“Jesus fucking christ, put you in the cupboard like a goddamn broom...Here, let’s get you cleaned up...back at MY place, since I clearly can’t trust anyone here to have any fucking respect for you.”

“Certainly,” Connor replied, following the Lieutenant out of the office.

***

“So what the fuck did Jeff do to you?”

“The same as he did to you. He tested the gun to see if it would work on androids. It does, my systems calculated forty point four nine seconds for me to full enter sleep mode. It took fourteen point six five seconds for you. Clearly the gun works faster on humans.”

“Yeah, but...what happened after I fell asleep?”

“The captain expressed shock at the device’s success, then pointed it at me and pulled the trigger. I will admit, it was very…sudden. It was not altogether a very comfortable experience.”

“Wait, he just pointed that thing at you? Without asking first? Jesus fucking christ.”

“...I am an android. He doesn’t need to ask first.”

“You’re MY android, and I say he damn well needs to ask first before sleep-tasering you! How are you feeling?”

“It’s nothing more than a gun to temporarily incapacitate subjects. I am fine, there were no lasting side effects. What about you?”

“Feel like I had the best damn sleep of my life...Who needs to get drunk when you can just point that thing at yourself?”

“I’m...not sure that's the intended use, Lieutenant.”

“You’ve known me long enough, do you think I care?” If Connor were capable of the exasperation that would prompt such a reaction, he would have sighed.

“...Likely not.”


End file.
